Sakura
Sakura (桜, Sakura) is one of the five originals and she is the most hyper in the chat and she is admin of Senbonzakura. She doesn't exist outside of the internet because Akari was the one who made her. She's just a oc. She usually is the one making all the ships and can be a hot head sometimes when people go against her. But she really will stick up for all her friends, even if that means screaming the hell out of things. Characteristics Appearance Sakura has purple hair and light brown eyes. Her original hair color is black but she ended up dying it purple. Her outfit changes but not by much. But one thing all art of her have in common: She wears a purple tank top. So she doesn't really have a normal outfit anymore. Her icon is ク, which stand for Ku Personality She's hyper and a bit of a hot head. They say in the chat that "Her emotions are 20 times a normal human beings" which is kinda true. When she's happy, she's talking a lot. When she's mad, she throws people into walls and yells the shit out of people. When she's sad.... No one has actually seen her sad. But if you ruin her ships, she will probably kill you. Background and History Most is actually known about Sakura (since she doesn't really care who knows). When she was younger, she had a reputation. Affecting her and being alone most of the time. Then she moved to a different city. And she still was alone, being afraid to lose people again and completely being alone. But then she found the Dragons. She dated Zac for a while and they got virtually married. Then she told everyone she wasn't real and everything she said was apart of a story with her author behind the screen. Drama was caused and she left for a long time. She came back. And crazier than ever. After she came back, everything was normal. Mostly. Relationships Zac Zac and Sakura are divorced. Nothing else. Gin Gin is Sakura's partner in crime. They both are torture when it comes to teasing and they seem to both like annoying the crap out of Yasu. They share too much in common so whenever they both are talking, they keep the chat alive. And also, Sakura likes to play with Gin a bit and make him draw art for her. Hiromishima Shima and Sakura are very close. Family wise of course. Although they do argue on very stupid things, they really care about each other. Alexander Alec and Sakura are greats friends. Sakura used to try to get Alec and her brother together (Although they technically are together), but she's accepted that he's with Hayato. Although, she now wasn't fan art. Akari Akari is Sakura's creator. So Sakura wants nothing else but Akari to be happy. Sakura also was going to be the only one oc to be online but I suppose Akari had other plans. Trivia * Sakura's real name is Sakurako * She yells at anyone who has the same icon as the regulars. Sometimes people care sometimes they just challenge her to get more angry. And that is NEVER good. * When Sakura's mad, she throws people into walls. Soon enough her brother starting doing that also and now only members of her family can throw people into walls. * She is the only one who has got virtually married * She doesn't ship herself with anyone who is shipped * She resents Hatsune * She used to be in love with Shinobu, Gin's younger brother Category:Original Five Category:Somehow living Category:Recovery operation Category:Senbonzakura